Now or Never
by Thecartoonremix3
Summary: Noah's always been the same old Book Worm. But will Katie brighten up his life?
1. Before Its Too Late

The camera zooms in on sarcastic dude Noah, reading a novel of course. Well, actually it was the dictionary, but you get it. His life was devoted to knowledge, always grade. He had never even kissed a girl, heck even been on a date. He'd had many crushes, Izzy, Bridgette but then there was someone differrent. Someone he could help just falling head over heels for. Someone that had stolen his heart from day one of the popular series, Total Drama. It was his true love, Katie. They had always seemed to be from two separate worlds, he was a Know-it-All, she was a sweet and perky girl, only worrying about her BFF's. Back to Noah, still being dull, reading the dictionary on the Dock of Shame that so many of his peers have ventured down over the past season. He heard footsteps approaching. It was the BFFL's themselves, Katie and Sadie, arguing about something irrelevant that Noah didnt really care that much about, not in the slightest bit. But he would pretend to care, any day for Katie. Then, Katie pushed Sadie into the water in an angered rage. She then sat next to our favorite Book Worm Noah, as she folded her arms still angry. "Why do i talk to her!" said Katie. "Um, What?" said Noah, acting as if he was not eavesdropping. "Sadie, she is totally not acting like a BFFL, she is so totally mean." Katie explainled.

"I get what you mean, i feel pretty bad for you." Katie looked at Noah for a brief second, wondering if he really cares or not.

"Do you really care Noah." asked Katie " I mean you can always go back to your book and i wont bother you anymore" exclaimed Katie.

Katie started to get up to leave when Noah grabbed her arm, "No, stay here, I want to enjoy this moment, right here, with you" Noah said with a slight grin. Something changed in Katie then, she sat back down with a sudden twinkle in her eyes. " Something about you, Noah just makes me feel like everythings just, gonna be ok" said Katie with that same twinkle in her eyes.

Katie suddenly rested her head on Noah's shoulder, this came as a suprise to Noah. Thoughts racing through his mind about how lucky he is to be talking with the girl he dreams about one day marrying. Noah knew it was now or never, and he would not get another chance.

He lifted Katie's head and kissed her, a short little kiss. Embaressed, Noah leaned away. They were both smiling, faces glowing with utter happiness.

Then Katie Leaned in again and spontanously returned Noah's kiss this time they did not cease for the longest time and they were even more happy than before. They leaned away.

"So do you feel better about your fight with Sadie" asked Noah trying to cheer her up. "Who?" asked Katie. "Sadie, your, how should i say..."BFF". " Noah said.

"Oh yeah, of course i am" said Katie. This is now where our camera zooms away into the sunset. For Now...


	2. Love in the Moonlight

The day after they realized the sparks that could fly when they were together Noah and Katie returned to the Wawanakwa bonfire, hands interlocked, to share a romantic evening, just the two of them, alone.

Noah was holding a bag of marshmellows as he entered the bonfire.

"Where did you manage to find those" asked Katie, confused as ever.

"I snagged them from Chris' trailer, call it my pay for being that Schmucks long suffering assistant." said Noah.

"I also snagged this, courtesy of Duncan" Noah showed off a lighter with a skull on it, as he lit the bonfire to set a mood.

Noah threw a marshmellow in his mouth as he sat down on a stump.

"Come, sit my dear" said Noah in a strange voice

Katie sat, looking aways, quietely giggling, she loved Noah's humor, heck she loved Noah all together.

A slight chill blew over the island of wawanakwa, causing Katie to shiver. Noah then took off his sweatervest and rested it on on Katie's back.

"Thanks Noah" Said Katie with a loving grin.

Katie hugged Noah, a friendly hug much to Noah's dismay, god did he love her so much.

Then Katie grabbed Noah's undershirt, pulled him in and kissed him.

A long kiss that lasted an eternity and one.

When the kiss ended all Noah could say was

"I love you, Katie, always have, always will"

"I feel the exact same way" Katie said as she ate a marshmellow.

They both smiled and hugged again

as the camera,

once again,

fades into the moonlight.


End file.
